Code Geass
by kyos.minion
Summary: Lloyd is a world renown scientist engaged to a college student, Millie. Nina is an over achieving student, Millie's roommate. Oblivious to the world around them, these two find a common interest and quickly find things going out of their control while Millie cheers them on from the sidelines.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd walked through the double doors and stepped into one of the academy's dorm rooms. Just inside was a short, thin, brunette. Her hair was pulled back into braided pigtails. Her brown eyes were slightly distorted through her glasses. She sat at her desk working on her computer.

"Hello! Having fun?"

Nina looked up from her computer to find a tall, thin man standing in her doorway. His face was framed by short, wavy gray hair. His blue eyes were hidden by his own set of glasses. She recognized him immediately as the famous scientist Lloyd. She had seen his pictures many times, but never expected him to be quite so handsome in person. His smile beamed as he registered her work.

She smiled. "It's my theory on using a Uranium isotope as a form of fuel. I believe that if we can safely split neutrons and supercharge them, we could have an infinite power supply."

Lloyd took off his glasses and listened carefully as she explained her theory. He had never heard anything like it. She was so rapt in her explanation that she apparently didn't even notice as he leaned over the back of her chair and her shoulder to see her calculations. Lloyd's heart started racing as he smelled her scent and listened to her soft voice as she rambled.

Before Lloyd registered what had happened, five minutes had passed. He had completely forgotten why he was there until she mentioned using the neutrons as fuel for a nightmare. As he snapped back to the present, he slid his glasses back on. "By the way, I'm looking for Suzaku. Do you know where I can find him?"

Nina smiled and looked up at him. "Of course! The school is throwing him a party. I'll take you to him." She stood up and headed for the door. "It's this way."

Lloyd followed in silent contemplation. She was such a charming girl and had simply started speaking and entranced him. This was so strange. He never related to anyone or anything. Science was his world and he was never tempted to mingle with anyone else. Why had this small girl so fixated him?

The pair stopped outside a pair of double doors. She pushed one open and they entered. It truly was a party. Everyone in the school had been there except Nina herself.  
Nina and Lloyd stopped just inside the door as Nina's friend Millie ran up. "Lloyd, what are you doing here?"

Nina blinked. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Lloyd smiled at her. "Actually, we are betrothed."

"Lloyd!" Millie yelled.

Lloyd giggled to himself at the spectacle he had accidentally created. "Sorry honey bunches, secret's out."

"You're engaged?" said one of Nina's classmates to Millie. Millie solemnly nodded her head. "AHHHH!"

Millie growled. "Thanks a lot Lloyd. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I need Suzaku." A young man with short, wavy brown hair stepped out of the crowd. "It's time to work." The boy nodded and headed for the door. Lloyd gave a slight bow to Nina. "It's been a pleasure. I do hope to be able to go over your theory in more detail later." Nina smiled and nodded in agreement. "Wonderful!"

Lloyd turned to leave when Nina grabbed his arm. "Hold on." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'll tell you more about my theory IF and only if you will help me go over your latest theory that was published."

Lloyd faced her once again. Not many people read his work. This was utterly marvelous. "It would be my pleasure."

The two gave each other a nod in acknowledgement and then Lloyd left the room leaving everyone staring at Millie and Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina and Millie left the party early and headed back to their room. Millie kept glancing at Nina who was quietly humming to herself. "Hey, Nina?"

"Mmmm?" Nina replied absently.

Millie bit her bottom lip. "How long have you known Lloyd?"

Nina stopped humming and looked up at Millie's strange question. "WellI met him about five minutes before we arrived at the party."

"Where were you before you came to the party?"

Nina was slightly uncomfortable at this line of questioning, but then again, the man was Millie's soon to be husband. It was only natural that she be curious. "We were in the room." When Millie looked at her confused, she elaborated. "I was in our room when he barged in the garden doors."

"What were you two doing?"

Nina scratched her head. "We were talking about my theory. He asked if I was having fun. I recognized him and told him what I was doing. He seemed genuinely interested so I went into more detail. Next thing I knew he was looking at my research over my shoulder. Strange thoughI couldn't figure out how he could see the calculations without his glasses."

"What do you mean without his glasses?" Millie asked surprised.

Nina shrugged. "He took off his glasses." Millie's jaw dropped. "What?"

"He took off his glasses in front of you?"

Nina nodded. "Why should that matter?"

"No one and I mean no one has seen him without his glasses." Nina went to interrupt so Millie held up her hand to stop her. "Ever since he got those glasses as a child, he has refused to take them off in the presence of anyone. Not even his family has seen his eyes without them since he got them."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure someone has seen him without his glasses."

"Not even his team hasI should know, I've asked."

"Ohhh," Nina said under her breath. "Then why would h…?"

Millie shrugged. "My guess is that he likes you."

Nina shook her head. "Not possible." Millie was shocked. "Why would he want me when he has someone like you? Be logical…you're the better choice."

"Now who's being ridiculous?" Millie couldn't believe Nina had just said that. Nina was a beautiful young girl who had an IQ that could rival Lloyd, not to mention, she had a wit to match. There was a lot that Nina apparently didn't see…even with her glasses. "Lloyd doesn't care about me…not like that. The only reason we are getting married is because our parents are making us. I'm sure he would refuse if I had someone that I really cared about. So unless I find someone special before the wedding day, he will go through with it."

"Why would he do that?"

"Just so that his parents would leave him alone long enough for him to continue his work."

"What if he finds someone?"

"He will still marry me. His parents can be very annoying." Millie shrugs. "Oh well, that's the life of an Earl."

Nina gasped. "He's an Earl. Oh dear! I didn't know that."

Millie smiled. "Calm down, not many people do know that he's an Earl. He really doesn't care about that. That's why he goes by Lloyd. This way they take his work seriously instead of just saying it's good because of his rank."

"That's a great idea in theory, BUT I COULD LOSE MY HEAD FOR NOT ADDRESSING HIM BY HIS TITLE!" Nina yelled. "I am soooo going to hit him the next time I see him."

Millie laughed at the sight of little Nina fuming. Didn't she realize that she was more likely to lose her head if she hit him? Then again, Nina may have been brilliant, but she had moments of phenomenal stupidityusually over the smallest of things.

Millie waited a few moments for Nina to calm down. "Now listen to me okay. Don't hit Lloyd. If you really want to throw him for a loopkiss him."

"NOOOOO!" Nina covered her face with her hands as she felt heat rising on her cheeks. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not? I'm sure he wouldn't stop you."

Nina took a deep breath. "One, he's engagedto you. Two, I don't know him all that well. Three, I couldI repeat lose my head. Fourwell this list could go on forever so I'm gonna skip the rest."

Millie shook her head and continued walking the rest of the way to the room. As they approached, they noticed a delivery man leaving their room. "Wonder what's up?"

Nina shrugged. "It's probably for you. I never get deliveries."

"I guess so." Millie opened the door to find a stack of books and a bouquet of roses. "Nopethese are yours. I never get books," she picked one up and looked at the cover, "especially written by Lloyd."

Nina grabbed the book. It was a copy of Lloyd's latest book. The rest of the books were other one's that he had written. There was also a stack of papers on her bed. She grasped a page and glanced at it to find the calculations Lloyd must have used in his last project. "Wow!"

Nina sat down and began reading the top book. Millie grabbed the roses and looked at them. "You better put those in water."

"They're yours," Nina said absently.

"No."

Nina looked at Millie. "What do you mean no?"

"These are from Lloyd. They are from his personal garden. I have never gotten even so much as it's nice to see you from him, so he wouldn't be giving me flowers from his garden. Besides my name isn't Nina."

Nina jumped up. "I got flowers. Wait! You couldn't have started with the fact that my names on the card! You didn't have to go through the hole they are from his garden spiel." Nina realized what she said. "These are from Lloyd?" Millie nodded. "Why is he sending me flowers and how did they get here so fast?"

Millie rolled her eyes. "Read the card. As for how they got here so fast; his family staff would shoot themselves in the head if they thought it would please him."

"Okay then." Nina grabbed the card and saw a beautiful script. "Such nice handwriting."

"He does have excellent penmanship." Millie headed for the door. "I think I'm gonna go back to the party. It's not like you'll notice once you start reading anyway."

"Bye." Nina sat down on the edge of her bed, careful not to disturb the notes. She opened the card. Nina, I am giving you every copy of every book I have ever written and the notes for my last project. I am sure you already determined this. If you ever want to discuss any of it, call me at 937-3498. This is my personal number. Call anytime. Lloyd. Nina smiled to herself. She smelled the roses and realized that she didn't have a vase for them. "I guess I can borrow one of Millie's."

Nina had searched the room for five minutes before she found one big enough to hold all the roses. Once she had them in the vase properly, she placed them on her nightstand. She picked up her phone and dialed the number on the card.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd heard his phone ring. "I'll be right back." Lloyd left his team to answer it. "Hello! Lloyd here." Lloyd slammed his door shut when Nina's quiet voice answered him. His team stared at the door in amazement. "Nina?"

"Yeah."

"You called awfully quick. What can I do for you?"

"Why did you give me all these books?"

"I wanted too."

"I can't accept them. It's far too extravagant a gift. I would like to thank you for the roses though. They're beautiful. Millie told me they are from your garden." Lloyd's heart started racing as he listened to her speak.

"Please keep the books. I want you to have them. Your welcome for the roses; they are from my garden." He sat down on the edge of his desk. "They are some of my best ones."

"You grew these yourself?"

"Yes."

"You really are talented."

"Thank you." Lloyd felt himself smiling at her innocuous comment. "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me who you were?" He could hear a mild anger in her voice.

"You already knew who I was."

"I mean that you're an Earl. I could get into major trouble for not calling you by your title."

"I wouldn't worry about it. They can't punish everyone that doesn't use my title. It would wipe us out." He gave a small chuckle as he heard her laughing on the other end. "No worrying…agreed?"

"Agreed. I have to go now. Bye."

"Call back anytime. Bye." Lloyd felt a little sad as he heard her hang up. Why did she have this effect on him? He sighed as he put the phone back on the receiver, then headed back out to his team. Opening the door, his entire team fell into the room. "Eavesdropping on an Earl's conversation….naughty, naughty," he said shaking his head haughtily.

"Sorry sir," said his mild-mannered assistant Rella. "It's just that we were dying to know what it was about."

"Why? It was just a phone call."

Rella gave him an astonished look. "Just a phone call! You slammed your door so fast; I could swear there was a break in the sound barrier. Who was it?"

Lloyd shrugged. "A friend."

She crossed her arms over her chest and bore a skeptical look. "Lloyd…you don't have friends…you have colleagues. To be honest, I don't know a single person who would be able to be friends with you. All you care about is your precious science." She patted him on the arm. "I know that I am one of your friends and I find it hard to keep up with you. I doubt there is any one in existence that could do that…unless they live for science as well."

Lloyd smiled at the pretty dark-haired woman he had come to trust. "I will tell you if you promise not to tell a soul." He glanced over her shoulder at the rest of his team. "Not even them." The group gave him a glare that could blind. "Promise?"

Rella nodded, her short black hair bobbing with the action. "I promise. The rest of you leave."

"But…!"

"No, leave." She heard them all grumbling as they left the room. When the last person left, she shut the door. "Okay, spill."

"Her name is Nina. I met her earlier while I was trying to find Suzaku at the school. She is a charming girl." He sat back down and smiled.

Rella's mouth dropped. "It's a school girl! How did? When did? But how?!"

He shrugged. "I went to Millie's room thinking that she would know where Suzaku was. When I got there, Nina was in the room working on the computer."

"And?" she prodded when he stopped talking.

"We started talking. She's a brilliant girl. She has this theory on how to use supercharged Uranium isotopes as a fuel for nightmares. She showed me some of her calculations and I am planning on going back tomorrow to find out more."

Rella slammed her hand onto her forehead. "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to end badly…for everyone."

"Oh stop being a drama queen. It's not that bad." Lloyd opened the door. "Can we get back to work now?"

"I'm not sure if I can. I'm still in shock."

Lloyd shook his head. "Please? We have to finish our reports before tomorrow."

"Fine, I guess I could put off the heart attack for another day."

"That's my girl." Lloyd followed her out to the work room and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Millie and Nina were leaving their class to head for lunch when Nina realized that she forgot the book she was reading. "I'll be right back…my book." Nina ran to the courtyard doors. She crossed the path to the garden doors of their room.

Just as she was about to enter, she saw a white lab coat down the walkway. Turning to get a better view, she saw Lloyd heading in her direction.

Lloyd saw Nina headed for her dorm room. He took a deep breath and headed toward her. "Nina, how are you today?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't drop by a school now and again."

"Not when it involves talking to me your grace." She gave a slight bow.

"Oh I thought we decided to forgo that."

"Sorry your grace, but we only agreed that I should not be worried."

He sighed. "PLEASE just call me Lloyd. I prefer it."

This time Nina rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, Lloyd. Millie's in the cafeteria."

"So?"

"Isn't that why you've come?" Lloyd shook his head. "Then why?"

"You already said why. I've come to talk to you. After all, you did agree to tell me more about your theory, did you not?" Nina nodded. "I can always come back another time."

Nina smiled. "No, it's fine. Come on in." She opened the door and walked over to her computer to open the files.

Lloyd followed her in and smiled at the sight of the roses on her bed stand. He walked back over to the place he was last time and sat down. "You always seem to look at home in here."

She smiled. "Well I live here so I should. Your beginning to sound and act like some crazy stalker. Your not are you?"

He laughed. "No. At least I hope not." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Guess we'll have to wait and find out."

Nina cocked her head. "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Millie told me that you don't take you glasses off in front of people."

"I don't."

Nina scoffed. "That's the second time you've done it with me."

He looked down at the glasses he held in his hand. "Well would you look at that…they do come off."

"You're not funny."

"I didn't realize I took them off around you…how strange." He slid them back on. "Back to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Millie went to find Nina. She had said she was going to get her book, but never showed up to lunch. She had searched everywhere but the room, so she headed in that direction. As she approached the door, she heard Nina laugh. Peeking around the corner, she saw Lloyd and Nina sitting cross-legged on either end of the coffee table playing a card game. She smiled at the sight.

Knocking on the door, Millie walked in. "Well hey there Lloyd. Trying out being a stalker, if so, you are not doing a very good job of it. The whole key is that the stalkee isn't supposed to know you're there."

Lloyd stood up. "Millie." He glanced down at his watch. He had sat here for three hours and didn't realize it. "Well I must be going." He extended his hand to Nina. "See you later. Good bye Millie." With those last words, Lloyd walked out of the room.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Hold on." She ran out after Lloyd. He was turning the corner at the end of the walkway. She was surprised that he had gotten that far in just a few seconds. She was sure he had run. Taking a deep breath, she ran after him. As she rounded the corner, she came flush with his back. He had apparently stopped walking and at her dead run, there was no way that she would have been able to avoid a collision.

Gasping at the sudden pressure on his back as Nina slammed into him, he whirled around and caught her wrist just as she was about to fall. "Nina! What are you doing?"

"I was trying to catch up with you," she said catching her breath. She got her feet back under her and steadied herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you."

He watched as she tried to straighten her clothes without releasing his hand. It was quite amusing. He shook his head as he held in his laughter. She had the most fascinating quirks. "You know, it would be easier to do that if you let go of my hand."

Nina straightened and looked down at where she was still grasping him tightly. She gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry…it never occurred to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "It never occurred to you?" She shook her head. "So what did you want?"

"What?" she asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Why were you trying to catch up to me?" He smiled as he realized that it still hadn't occurred to her to let his hand go.

"Catch up to….oh yes. Why did you run off?"

"I didn't," he said simply.

She rolled her eyes, propping one fist on her hip. "Yeah, and I can fly. As soon as Millie walked in, you ran out."

He sighed. "Me and Millie are friends, but we never really liked being in the same place at the same time. It usually ended up with our parents trying to force us together, so we just avoided it as much as possible."

"Yeah well your parents aren't here, are they?"

He smiled again. "No they are not."

"Then there is no harm in you spending some time with me and Millie. Millie is my best friend, so I expect to be able to get to know her future husband."

"Trust me…there is not much to know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "The fact is that I wouldn't even know how to spend time with Millie…it would just be awkward."

Nina smiled at him. "How are you going to marry someone when you can't even be in the same room as them. What are you going to do…yell it through a loudspeaker."

"Now that's an idea." Nina smacked his arm. "Watch it…I'm an Earl."

"Yeah and no one knows it so who's going to turn me in?"

Lloyd sighed. "Fine. I'll stay on one condition." Nina looked at him warily. "You move on to my airship."

"WHAT?!" Nina took a step back, finally releasing his hand as she waved her hands in front of her. "I can't do that! I'm a student here and I need to keep up on my classes and … I just can't."

Lloyd realized that in her rant she had never once said that she didn't want to, just that she couldn't. "Well what if I arrange it so that I tutor you in your classes while you are aboard…that way you don't fall behind."

"Why do you even want me on board anyway?"

Lloyd tilted his head as he thought about it. "Well I want to try your experiment out on one of my nightmares. It's your work, so it's only fair you get to work on it. I also," Lloyd blushed, "like having you around."

Nina's mouth dropped. "You what?"

Lloyd shifted uncomfortably. "I said I like having you around."

"Ummm…but what about Millie? What would she say if I moved onto your airship?"

"I honestly don't know. Just promise me you'll think about it." Nina nodded. "Do I still have to stay?" Nina grinned and pulled him back towards the dorms, him protesting the entire way.


	6. Chapter 6

Millie sat silently on her bed as she stared at Lloyd. She had bit her tongue when she first saw Nina dragging him into their room. No one would ever have dared to do such a thing to that man…except Nina. Now the two were actually playing PATTY CAKE! "Weirdos!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Nina said glancing over her shoulder.

Millie frantically waved her hands in front of her. "No, no…nothing. Nothing at all."

Nina gave her a skeptical look. "If you're sure." Nina turned back around to face Lloyd. "So…you're really going to try my experiment?"

Millie shot up and ran over to Nina. "He's WHAT!?"

Lloyd blushed slightly as Millie gaped at him. "It's nothing really. Her idea intrigued me so yes I plan on trying it. But I will not continue until she answers on my stipulation."

"What stipulation?"

Nina blushed. "He wants me to move aboard the airship to aid with the work. I told him I'd think about it." She looked up at Millie who was staring openmouthed. "Oh, Millie…only if it's okay with you! I'd never do it if you didn't want me too!"

Millie started chuckling. "Oh Nina…don't worry about it. I'm sure Lloyd would rather your company on the ship than to keep coming here. As I've told you before…we aren't close…I'm sure he's told you too. There really isn't anything between the two of us."

Nina glared at her. "Well sorry if I don't believe that! Your gorgeous…he'd be nuts not to want you. And I doubt that you don't see his brains and good looks."

Millie covered her smile with her hand as she saw Lloyd's mouth drop open at Nina's remark. As Nina's face turned into one of confusion she pointed in Lloyd's general direction.

Nina turned to see what Millie was pointing at only to find Lloyd gaping at her. With a yelp of embarrassment, she covered her mouth with both hands as she felt her cheeks heating.

Millie bent down next to Nina. Placing her hands on the girl's shoulders, she smiled at Lloyd. "Told you that kissing him would have been the better solution."

Nina smacked Millie upside the head. "Shut up!" she hissed. "Lloyd, I think it's time for you to go."

"But you wanted me to stay and things just got interesting."

Nina stood up. "Leave Lloyd," she said firmly. She yanked him off the coffee table and shoved him out the door. "I'll talk to you soon." She shut the door and locked it with him staring at her.


End file.
